


La coda dei saiyan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Flash Fic, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di Dbna].Goku è appena tornato e già vuole combattere con Vegeta.Scritta sentendo Oltre ogni limite di Renato Zero.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Bulma, Goku.Prompt: “Vegeta? È già andato ad allenarsi”.“Eeeeeeeh? Ma aveva detto che mi avrebbe aspettato!”.





	1. Chapter 1

**La coda dei saiyan**  
  
  
_È stato un crimine mettere all’asta il posto tuo[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)._ __  
  
  
  
  
Bulma strinse con forza il manico aranciato del cacciavite e avvitò un bullone, facendolo entrare dentro una calotta di metallo. Si leccò le labbra, una ciocca azzurra le finì davanti al viso e si sporse in avanti arcuando la schiena. Piegò di lato il capo, fece un passo di lato passando radente al tavolo. Sentì un tonfo, si rizzò e si voltò. Si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia lasciando una scia di grasso d’olio nera, guardò Goku avanzare e sorrise. Corse verso di lui, lo abbracciò e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto. 

Goku sorrise, piegando in avanti il capo e dimenò la coda.  
“Bulma!” la salutò.  
Bulma alzò la testa, sporgendola versa quella del saiyan, allungando il collo.  
“E’ così bello poterti rivedere. Sei insostituibile per tutti noi” disse.  
Goku si grattò la testa, spostò la testa di fianco a lei e la sporse guardando la porta. Si girò a destra e a sinistra.  
“Urca, anche per me è bello essere tornato” bofonchiò.  
Bulma fece girare nella mano il cacciavite e si avvicinò alla parete.  
“Cerchi qualcuno?” domandò.  
Goku incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e annuì.  
“Vegeta?” chiese.  
Bulma sporse il labbro inferiore, ticchettò con la punta del cacciavite sul braccio e alzò lo sguardo verso il tetto.  
“Vegeta? È già andato ad allenarsi” rispose.  
Goku sgranò gli occhi, dimenò la coda e abbassò le braccia.  
“ _Eeeeeeeh_? Ma aveva detto che mi avrebbe aspettato!” si lamentò. Indietreggiò, sbuffò chiudendo gli occhi e si portò indice e medio alla fronte. Visualizzò l’aura di Vegeta, si teletrasportò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. Si guardò intorno, si voltò verso destra, verso sinistra e sorrise trovandosi davanti il viso del principe dei saiyan.  
“Mi avevi detto che mi avresti aspettato!” si lamentò.  
Vegeta premette un pulsante nero sopra il pannello di controllo della Gravity Room, la luce rossastra che illuminava l’ambiente si spense e il principe dei saiyan sbuffò.  
“Gli altri potranno anche accoglierti a braccia aperte ogni volta che riappari, ma io non approvo le tue sparizioni continue” sibilò.  
Goku si grattò la guancia ed espirò dalle narici.  
“Urca, lo sai che questa volta sono andato per il drago” borbottò.  
“Sei stupido a fare patti con draghi che ti rapiscono” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Goku sporse il labbro inferiore, si sporse e guardò la coda che si muoveva alle spalle di Vegeta.  
“E quindi ti è ricresciuta?” domandò. Si slacciò i pantaloni sciogliendo la cintura di stoffa. Si voltò e si guardò il didietro.  
“Guarda, anche la mia” disse. Dimenò la propria coda un paio di volte e accentuò il sorriso.  
“Rivestiti!” strillò Vegeta. Arrossì e sgranò gli occhi, indicò i glutei del più giovane con l’indice. “Ora!” ordinò con voce gutturale.  
“Tutto bene Vegeta?” chiese il Son. Si girò, chinò il capo di lato e osservò una goccia scendere sulla fronte di Vegeta sopra una vena pulsante.  
“Bing….” sibilò il Briefs.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo, calmati”. Goku allungò le braccia, muovendo le mani a destra e sinistra. Si alzò il pantalone e riallacciò la cintura. “Bulma come l’ha presa?” chiese. Si sporse sulle punte degli scarponcini blu facendoli cigolare sopra il pavimento metallico.  
“Inizialmente le ha fatto schifo…” spiegò il principe dei saiyan. Sorrise malizioso e gonfiò il petto stretto dalla camicia rosa. “… dopo l’ha trovata più che interessante” sussurrò con tono roco.  
“L’ha presa per un peluche?” domandò socchiudendo gli occhi Goku. 

Vegeta strinse i pugni, le vene sul suo collo si gonfiarono.  
“Io non ci credo che tu sei così ingenuo. Sei il fratello di quel donnaiolo di Radisch! Il figlio di quello sciupa femmine di Bardack! Come puoi essere uscito così?!” urlò.  
Goku si morse il labbro inferiore e si ticchettò sul mento.  
“Non si sciupano le cose. Anche se non capisco come si faccia con una ragazza…” sussurrò.  
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, corrugò la fronte e si passò la mano sul viso.  
“Lascia perdere” borbottò.  
Goku chiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

< No, non lo sono, ma mi piace vederti così imbarazzati > pensò.

“Urca, come sei antipatico” piagnucolò.


	2. Momenti imbarazzanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E se Bulma mettese Vegeta in una situazione d'imbarazzo davanti a Goku?

Momenti imbarazzanti

 

“ _Lalalalà_!  _Lalalà_!  _Aaaaaah_! _Iiiih_! Dappertutto baciarti e averti sulla poltrona!  _Eeeeh_!” strillò Bulma. Si sentiva il rumore dell’acqua e la sua voce provenire dal piano di sopra.

Goku tossì e abbassò il capo. Afferrò una bottiglietta d’acqua gelida dal ripiano del frigorifero. Vegeta prese una lattina di aranciata e la aprì . 

“L’oca si sta facendo la doccia” spiegò. Avvampò e si portò alle labbra la lattina di aranciata.

“Parla di te?” chiese Goku. Si spostò e lasciò che il maggiore chiudesse lo sportello del frigorifero.

“Quando balli mi fa morire! Io godo solo con te! Baciami!” cantò l’azzurra.

“Tu balli?” chiese Goku. Ridacchiò e indietreggiò. Spostò il capo per evitare un pugno del maggiore, tenendo la bottiglia chiusa con la mano.

“Io non spio cosa dice tua moglie di te” ruggì il principe dei saiyan.

“Mia moglie non lo fa sapere a tutti e da me nemmeno c’è il vicinato” disse Goku.

“La tua voce mi dà emozioni uniche! Perché tu sei veloce come il vento, amore!” urlò a pieni polmoni Bulma.

“Kakaroth, secondo me tu i figli li hai adottati” accusò Vegeta.

“No, li porta la cicogna dopo che giochi nudo …” ribatté Goku. Vegeta gli spruzzò in faccia  la sorsata di aranciata. Sgranò gli occhi e fissò il Son rabbrividendo.

"Lo sapevo che lo sapevi!" gridò Vegeta. Goku si portò indice e medio della mano libera alla fronte e si teletrasportò.

"Kakaroth!" ululò il principe dei saiyan.


End file.
